fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Leah Adams
Leah Adams was a magic school student who made her first appearance Locked In, as a witch who had cast a spell and accidentally trapped everyone in Magic School. It was later revealed that she was working for the Demon-Witch Luesent, and had been her informant for months. She was ultimately vanquished by an unknown person, though her death has been blamed on Melinda Halliwell. Before Fated Sometime prior to Fated starting, Luesent got to Leah and turned her into a Demonic-Witch (possible at the latter's request). She then went undercover at Magic School to befriend Paris Halliwell and earn the Elders and Magical Community's trust. She succeeded, and even managed to get in league with a lot of important, upper-level beings. Physical Appearance Leah was a beautiful girl with an oval shaped face, light-olive complexion, almond shaped brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She wore her hair curled or wavy and is very beautiful. She wore light, neutral makeup and dark, edgy clothes that consisted of black, brown, and a bit of jewelry. Personality Leah was and independent, intelligent, strong young woman and was once very loyal and protective towards those she loved or considered to be family. She is tough and sometimes closed off to others. She has also been shown to be a great actress, able to fool the Elders, Halliwell family, and many more people into thinking that she was a teenager who just made a mistake and didn't think before casting a spell. However, unbeknownst to them, she was actually a traitor and was working with a demon named Luesent. She was quick to betray the Elders, her friends, and the Magical Community for power. She believed Luesent's lies, who used them to manipulate her. Leah was a troubled girl, who had a twisted sense of right and wrong. She did everything either her own selfish gain, or because Luesent asked her to. She was quite manipulative, as she managed to get Paris Halliwell to befriend her, and trust her. She even tricked some upper-level magical beings to tell her things that she reported to Luesent. She most likely had no value for anyone's life but her own and Luesent's. Powers and Abilities She was a powerful witch, who can perform strong spells. She also has the rare ability of Knowledge Absorption, which helped her with her gift of Advanced Spell Casting. After turning into a Demonic-Witch, she received the power of Fireballs. It can be noted that she was very skilled in Martial Arts, as she was able to hold her own against Melinda Halliwell, a highly skilled fighter. However, she was overpowered and outsmarted by Melinda and was defeated by her. Notes and Trivia * Leah was in Paris' Advanced Spell Casting class. * She cast the To Make Someone Stay Spell in Locked In. While this was thought to be an accident, it was for Luesent. * She tricked Paris into becoming her friend. * She was a witch but was turned into a Demonic-Witch by Luesent. * She betrayed the Magical Community for Luesent and even pledged her allegiance to her. * Leah was the traitor that the Elders told Wyatt and Chris about. ** Melinda figured this out, and followed through on her hunch, despite her brothers saying otherwise. This lead to a fight between the two witches. * Leah mentions that it was too easy for her to befriend Paris and the Magical Community. * She considered the Halliwell-Mitchell family to be killers, showing her twisted sense of thinking. Appearences in Fated Gallery Leah adams.jpg|Leah Promotional Image Leah Adams.jpg|1x05 Leah_1x08(1).jpg|1x08 -- Leah is evil Category:Fated Category:Guest Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Witch Category:Demons Category:Spirits